


Almost dead

by l3m0nc4t



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blood and Injury, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Forests, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Reunions, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3m0nc4t/pseuds/l3m0nc4t
Summary: Jschlatt wakes up in the middle of the night, goes for a walk and finds one of his old friends almost dead in the snow.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Almost dead

Schlatt wakes up in the middle of the night, 2:03am to be specific. It was snowing, a lot. Something told him to go outside and go for walk in the near by forest. He got up from his 'bed', it wasn't really a bed, it was more like a mattress, a few pillows and a blanket tossed into a corner. He stepped onto the damp wood floor of his small cabin, he had been living in it for the last few months. It was safe enough for now. He grabbed his coat, boots and hat and walked out, locking the door behind him.

As Jschlatt walked threw the forest, he could hear sticks breaking about snow being crushed under his feet. He normally would never go out, especially at night and especially during winter. He just couldn't ignore the feeling, he had to go out. There was no other option. Schlatt walked threw the forest, avoiding the broken glass and other sharp objects that where half buried in the dirt. He had to be careful because it was fully possible for him to get an infection or something and it would probably be hard to take care of since he didn't have a lot of medical knowledge, besides the journal where he had conveniently copied guides on how to take care of common illnesses and infects from an old medical book he found a while ago.

He saw a trail of dark red blood in the snow, it was glowing from the faint moon light that had passed threw the leaves. Schlatt followed the trail for a good 300m or so, before stumbling across a body of someone who he presumed had recently been attacked. After checking to see if he was still alive, Schlatt picked him up. As he walked back to his cabin he realised that the man looked familiar. His eyes widened as he remembered where he recognised him, 'Wilbur?' he thought 'no way, it cant be him' he doubted himself. Schlatt started to walk faster and more frantically. He needed to hurry back to the cabin, if this really was Wilbur he had to save him. Wilbur was pale and slightly shaking, his clothes torn up and covered in either blood or snow/water.

Schlatt unlocked the door, entered the house and put Wilbur down on the bed. He threw the blanket over him to make sure he was warm. It was freezing outside so it was possible that the man had gotten hypothermia or something by the time Schlatt found him. He flipped threw the journal looking a page on hypothermia but, he couldn't find anything so of course, he did the only thing he could think of: find more blankets and light the fireplace. Schlatt left the book on the table and went to find more blankets. He left the main room and went to the storage room where he kept almost all his stuff. He searched threw the the bags of stuff, looking for something that he could give to Wilbur...

* * *

Wilbur awoke from his deep sleep in an unknown place. He was fairly warm, well actually he was probably overheating because, someone threw 4 blankets on top of him. Wilbur was also in a lot of pain but, he couldn't quite remember why. He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, trying to recall what happened. 

He was able to remember that he was running threw the woods, late at night while it was snowing. He was running away from someone... or something. It was chasing him for a while. Wilbur could still remember hiding from it and trying to get as far away as possible but, the footsteps he left in the snow made that difficult since whatever it was could just follow them and find him. He remembers falling over and his vision suddenly going dark as he felt it bite and tear his skin threw his clothes. That's all he could remember from that night.

He sat up and looked around, he was laying in a corner in some old abandoned house. As he looked around he noticed a man sitting in the opposite corner, he was reading a book. The man saw Wilbur looking at him and put the book down. He walked over to Wilbur and sat down next to him. "Oh my god your finally up. I got scared that you where dead!" The man's voice sounded familiar, as if Wilbur had met him before. "I found you in the middle of the forest, you looked dead... or like you where on the verge of death..." The stranger told Wilbur. "Hey, thanks for saving me but... have we met before? Your voice sounds familiar." Wilbur questioned. "Wait, are you named Wilbur by any chance?" He said with a slightly excited tone. "Wait.. no way... Schlatt?" Wilbur said. "No way! It is you! I knew you looked familiar! God I'm glad I didn't just leave you there!"

The two spoke for a while. They talked about how the chaos and uncertainty of their country made them go out to the woods to live there. They both had similar experiences. Turns out Wilbur was hunted down for treason since he wanted to escape the country. He should have been dead by now, but no, Schlatt just happened to be woken up at that time and he just so happened to take that path that led him to a half-dead Wilbur.

Wilbur removed the blankets to see what happened to him and how bad the damage was. His entire body was covered with deep bite marks and claw marks. He stared at them, carefully examining them. Schlatt gave him some bandages and some of his spare clothes so he wouldn't have to wear his blood covered ones. Wilbur accepted the kind gesture and went into another room to change and clean up the blood. He only went into a different room because, he knew that Schlatt was squeamish around blood and wounds and stuff like that, if he wasn't covered in blood he wouldn't have even hesitated to change in front of him. It wouldn't have been that big of deal. 

Wilbur walked back into the main room, almost immediately sitting back down on the bed. "Your pretty tired huh?" Schlatt said "Yeah, I was running away from whatever was chasing me for like an hour or so" Wilbur replied. Schlatt sat down next to him, Wilbur looked at him and for a second they made direct eye contact...


End file.
